Oc's Needed, PLEASE
by Meow is Back From the Dead
Summary: CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my little friends! I, once again, need OCs. I also need a title. Here is a little about it!

 _It is about the tribe in the way future where the new leader changes the rules. The tribe, which is quite big, splits into three groups, Orderkeeper's group (The original one), Bloodsheader's group (EVIL), and Peacemaker's cats (Kind, peaceful). The main character is in one of these groups, and is working on restoring the old laws and bringing the cats back together._

I will not tell you which group the main character is in so you don't put all your cats in the main group. I will need tribe names like Ice that Blows in Storm, or Rowan Tree that is on Fire. Here is some info about each group.

Orderkeeper -  His rules are strict and firm. Disobaying can result in exile, or even death. Here is what each rank is called (Aka- Queen- Kit Mother)

Leader- Orderkeeper  
Deputy- Second in Command  
Warriors- Hunters and Guards (If I want your cat to be one, there will also be Spies)  
Apprentices- Learners  
Queens- Kit Mothers  
Elders- Wise Ones

Peacemaker -  Her rules are peaceful and easy to follow. Breaking one of the few rules will not be punished.

Leader- Peacemaker  
Deputy- Helper  
Warriors- Workers  
Apprentices- Trainees  
Queens- Kit Keepers  
Elders- Storytellers

Bloodsheader -  He has very few rules, but all are cruel. Even the smallest mistake can be rewarded with a public beating, which leads to death. Every cat hunts for himself

Leader- Bloodsheader  
Deputy- Punisher  
Warriors- Assasins  
Apprentices- ? (Anyone have any suggestions?)  
Queens- Kit Bringers  
Elders- No cat lives to be that old, any that do are exiled

 _ **OC FORM-**_

Name-

Gender-

Rank-

Group-

Appearence-

Personality-

History-

Family/Mate-

 **Okay, so, that's about it! Please post, I really need it! Remember, I need a title, tribe names, and what 'paws should be called in Bloodsheader's group. Thanks!**

 **-Meow of Rainbowland**


	2. Chapter 2

**Orderkeeper's Group**

Orderkeeper- Blue-gray tom with thick fur and green eyes  
Second In Command- OPEN  
Spies- Frog that Splashes in Pond (Frog)- Black and white she with one blue, one green eye  
Hook that Shines like Stars (Hook)- Black tom with blue eyes  
( _No more spies)_  
Hunters- Mist over White Snow (Mist)- White tom with long fur and icy blue eyes  
Birch on Rocky Cliffside (Birch)- Sliver tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apple that Falls of Tree (Apple)- Brown tom with amber eyes  
Snow that Falls on Water (Fall)- Feathery white she  
( _Need 1 more, and more she-cats)  
_ Guards- Wolf that Howls at Stars (Wolf)- Dark gray tom with deep blue eyes  
Shadow that Passes at Night (Shadow)- Black tom with blue eyes  
( _3-4 more, I NEED MORE SHES!)  
_ Learners- Small Bird on Ice (Bird)- Small white she with black patches and blue eyes  
Reed that Burst in Flames (Reed)- Black tom with white socks  
Moon That Shines on River (Moon)- Silver tom with clear blue eyes  
 _(None Needed)  
_ Kit Mothers- Doe that Prances in Forest (Doe)- Cream tabby she (Ice that Blows in Storm- White she with blue eyes, Bramble covered in Frost- Brown tabby tom, Ember that Shines Bright- Ginger tabby she)  
Hummingbird that Flies to Flower (Hummingbird)- Ginger she with black socks (Badger that Hunts in Shadows- Black and white she)  
( _I will take more kits, just no more mothers)_  
Wise Ones- None (O _nly one needed)_

 **Peacemakers's Group**

Peacemaker- Cream tabby she with green eyes  
Helper- None ( _Needed_ )  
Workers- Sand that Blows over Mountain (Sand)- Sandy tom with black stripes and blue eyes  
Grass that Shines in Sun (Grass)- Pale yellow and brown tom  
Willow that Sheds Under Cloud (Willow)- Mottled brown and ginger tom  
(4 _-7 more needed_ )  
Trainees- Leaf that Whispers Story (Leaf)- Small calico she with green eyes  
(1 _-3 needed_ )  
Kit Keepers- Cloud that Drifts Over Skies (Cloud)- White she with green eyes (Snow on Mountain (Snow)- White she with blue eyes, Mouse in Small Burrow (Mouse)- Brown tabby tom, Moss on Dead Oak (Moss)- Bright yellow tabby tom)  
Star that Burns of Fire (Star)- Red she with cream socks (Robin of the Dark (Robin)- Black tom with red belly, Night with Shinning Star (Night)- Black she with long fur, Raven of the Dark (Raven)- Blue-gray tom)  
( _None needed_ )  
Storytellers- None ( _1-5_ )

 **Bloodshedder's Group**

Bloodshedder- Pale gray tabby tom with long claws  
Punisher- Dark Shadow on Moon (Dark)- Black tom with thick fur and green eyes  
Assassins- Red Feather of Robin (Feather)- Dark red she with green eyes  
Novices- Dark Pine over Lake (Pine)- Gray tom with green eyes  
Hawk that Flies at Night (Hawk)- Light brown tabby tom  
Kit Bringers- None ( _One needed_ )  
Slave- Ripple that Flows in Water (Ripple)- Sliver tabby she  
Kit Bringers

 **A/N- So, those are the OCs I have so far. I need WAY more shes and Peacemaker cats. I may have to turn some cats into elders. That is about it. Keep those kitties coming! If you don't see your OCs name, I may have tweaked the name.  
For history, remember that these groups were formed about a moon before the story takes place, so you can't say "Born into Bloodshedder's group, but escaped to got to Peacemaker's cats." Unless your OC is a one moon old kit, they weren't born in these groups, they were born in the original Tribe of Rushing Water.  
For Bloodshedder's 'paws, I choose a suggestion made by _lizzypotterfan,_ and it was "Novice!" For book name, I have decided to make it a trilogy, and have it be called the 'Broken' series, describing the state of the tribe! The first one will be called 'Shattered (Three groups),' the second 'Split (Two groups),' and 'Healing,' or 'Whole.'  
Thats it! Have a pawsome day!**

 **-Meow da Great**


	3. Chapter 3

**Orderkeeper's Group**

Orderkeeper- Blue-gray tom with thick fur and green eyes  
Second In Command- Smoke of Flaming Forest (Smoke)- Black she with orange stripes  
Spies- Frog that Splashes in Pond (Frog)- Black and white she with one blue, one green eye  
Hook that Shines like Stars (Hook)- Black tom with blue eyes  
( _No more spies)_  
Hunters- Mist over White Snow (Mist)- White tom with long fur and icy blue eyes  
Birch on Rocky Cliffside (Birch)- Sliver tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apple that Falls of Tree (Apple)- Brown tom with amber eyes  
Snow that Falls on Water (Fall)- Feathery white she  
Haunting Moon in Dark Sky (Haunt)- Pale silver tabby she with amber eyes  
( _Need no more!)  
_ Guards- Wolf that Howls at Stars (Wolf)- Dark gray tom with deep blue eyes  
Shadow that Passes at Night (Shadow)- Black tom with blue eyes  
Branch of Fallen Tree (Branch)- Brown tom with ginger stripes  
Dat that Slowly Fades (Day)- Tawny tabby she with amber eyes  
Dew that Settles on Leaves (Dew)- Calico she with blue eyes  
Fawn that Hops in Meadow (Fawn)- Tawny she with blue eyes  
( _None needed!_ ) _  
_Learners- Small Bird on Ice (Bird)- Small white she with black patches and blue eyes  
Reed that Burst in Flames (Reed)- Black tom with white socks  
Moon That Shines on River (Moon)- Silver tom with clear blue eyes  
 _(None Needed)  
_ Kit Mothers- Doe that Prances in Forest (Doe)- Cream tabby she (Ice that Blows in Storm- White she with blue eyes, Bramble covered in Frost- Brown tabby tom, Ember that Shines Bright- Ginger tabby she)  
Hummingbird that Flies to Flower (Hummingbird)- Ginger she with black socks (Badger that Hunts in Shadows- Black and white she, Sky of Lonely Night (Sky)- Silevr tabby she with blue eyes, Bright Dawn of Morning (Dawn)- Dark red tabby she)  
Star that Shines Alone (Star)- Silver and white she with blue eyes (Ash of Burning Willow (Ash)- Gray tom with ginger spots, Storm of Fading Whispers (Storm)- Gray she with ginger-brown stripes)  
Wise Ones- None (O _nly one needed)_

 **Peacemakers's Group**

Peacemaker- Cream tabby she with green eyes  
Helper- White Feather of Owl (White)- White she with yellow socks  
Workers- Sand that Blows over Mountain (Sand)- Sandy tom with black stripes and blue eyes  
Grass that Shines in Sun (Grass)- Pale yellow and brown tom  
Willow that Sheds Under Cloud (Willow)- Mottled brown and ginger tom  
Bud that Falls from Branch (Bud)- Calico she with green eyes  
Flame that Warms Fur (Flame)- Ginger tom with blue eyes  
Lightning that Strikes River (Lightning)- Light gray tom with a blue-gray mask  
Lizard that Darts by Rock (Lizard)- Tan tabby tom with large amber eyes  
(1-2 _more needed_ )  
Trainees- Leaf that Whispers Story (Leaf)- Small calico she with green eyes  
(1 _-3 needed_ )  
Kit Keepers- Cloud that Drifts Over Skies (Cloud)- White she with green eyes (Snow on Mountain (Snow)- White she with blue eyes, Mouse in Small Burrow (Mouse)- Brown tabby tom, Moss on Dead Oak (Moss)- Bright yellow tabby tom)  
Star that Burns of Fire (Burn)- Red she with cream socks (Robin of the Dark (Robin)- Black tom with red belly, Night with Shinning Star (Night)- Black she with long fur, Raven of the Dark (Raven)- Blue-gray tom)  
( _None needed_ )  
Storytellers- Howling of the Trees (Howl)- Dark brown tabby she with a twisted and scarred leg  
Call of Lonely Wolf (Call)- Gray tom with blue eyes  
( _2-3 more needed, this is the most elder friendly group!_ )

 **Bloodshedder's Group**

Bloodshedder- Pale gray tabby tom with long claws  
Punisher- Dark Shadow on Moon (Dark)- Black tom with thick fur and green eyes  
Assassins- Red Feather of Robin (Feather)- Dark red she with green eyes  
Sun that Melts Snow (Sun)- Gold and white tom  
Fire that Burns in Rain (Fire)- Dark red tom with stormy blue eyes  
Rose that Blossoms at Midnight (Rose)- Rose coloured she with green eyes  
Shadow of Buzzing Bee (Bee)- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes  
(1 _more? Not all should have totally cruel personalities! MUST BE SHE!_ )  
Novices- Dark Pine over Lake (Pine)- Gray tom with green eyes  
Hawk that Flies at Night (Hawk)- Light brown tabby tom  
Stone that Sharpens Claws (Stone)- Gray tom with one blue, and one amber eye  
( _Need no more!_ )  
Kit Bringers- Falling Shadow of Quail (Quail)- Dark brown tabby with white belly (Owl from Freezing North (Owl)- Dark brown she with silver stripes,  
Slave- Ripple that Flows in Water (Ripple)- Sliver tabby she 

**A/N- YAY! All of Orderkeeper's group has been filled out! I will no longer take any of those cats, if I get them, they will got to Bloodshedder or Peacemaker! Nicknames were quite a struggle when there were two "Snows" or two "Leafs." Please refrain from doing that, or I will change the name. Remember, not all Bloodshedder cats must be mean. That all!**

 **-Meow le Craaaaayzzzeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realized that I needed a story so I don't get reported! I will give you guys a little preview of the story.**  
 **WEIRD ALERT!- I came up with this when I was showering... I told you it was odd**

On a seemingly deserted mountain on a snowy, harsh night, a small she-kit trudged through the harsh crystals of ice. The pale moon shinned a beautiful, watery light on the morbid scene, outlining the small, cloud coloured kit against the white and rocky gray terrain. The only way you could tell she was there was by the faint, ghostly shadow that fell across the rocks.

The young cat wandered aimlessly, only looking for an alcove or a cave to spend the night in. She could no longer feel her small paws, the cold had stolen all feeling from her body. She couldn't see any difference between the frost on her coat, or the fur itself.

She shivered, from not just cold, but fear. Fear that a larger predator would snatch her up and end her short life. That was not her greatest fear. She was deathly afraid of dying of cold, freezing alone on the cruel mountain. Just like her newborn brother.

Her mother found him to be scrawny and weak, and did not want to waste her milk on an 'accident.' She had thrown him out in the snow to die. Now, the winter was harsh, and her mom didn't want an extra mouth to feed. So, stranded her final kit in the snow, on one of the worst snowstorms yet.

The white she-kit walked on, only to find out that the blizzard was worsening by the second, and in a matter of minutes, she could no longer see the whiskers on her muzzle. Hoping that this would keep her warm, she dug a small dip in the glittering snow and ice, and sat in it. She prayed that her body warmth would bounce off the shallow walls of the hole.

Over and over, she thought about her goal to not die, and not to see her brother until she was a ripe old age. The more she thought about it, the more pleasing it sounded, not having to trek over a mountain in a blizzard, but to die of the cold in her sleep. Then finally, she would meet her brother, and be at peace. Ignoring the pang of hunger eating at her belly and the snow and ice blowing around her, she fell into what she thought would be a sleep she would never wake up from.

 **What do you think of that? It will be part of the first chapter, or possibly a prolouge after the** **allegiances. Leave a comment!**

 _=+-+=+-+=  
_ _L_ e _Meow  
_ _=+-+=+-+=_


	5. Chapter 5

**Orderkeeper's Group**

Orderkeeper- Blue-gray tom with thick fur and green eyes  
Second In Command- Smoke of Flaming Forest (Smoke)- Black she with orange stripes  
Spies- Frog that Splashes in Pond (Frog)- Black and white she with one blue, one green eye  
Hook that Shines like Stars (Hook)- Black tom with blue eyes  
Hunters- Mist over White Snow (Mist)- White tom with long fur and icy blue eyes  
Birch on Rocky Cliffside (Birch)- Sliver tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apple that Falls of Tree (Apple)- Brown tom with amber eyes  
Snow that Falls on Water (Fall)- Feathery white she  
Haunting Moon in Dark Sky (Haunt)- Pale silver tabby she with amber eyes  
Hare that Darks across Meadow (Hare) - Mousy brown tabby tom  
Guards- Wolf that Howls at Stars (Wolf)- Dark gray tom with deep blue eyes  
Shadow that Passes at Night (Shadow)- Black tom with blue eyes  
Branch of Fallen Tree (Branch)- Brown tom with ginger stripes  
Day that Slowly Fades (Day)- Tawny tabby she with amber eyes  
Dew that Settles on Leaves (Dew)- Calico she with blue eyes  
Fawn that Hops in Meadow (Fawn)- Tawny she with blue eyes  
Learners- Small Bird on Ice (Bird)- Small white she with black patches and blue eyes  
Reed that Burst in Flames (Reed)- Black tom with white socks  
Moon That Shines on River (Moon)- Silver tom with clear blue eyes  
Kit Mothers- Doe that Prances in Forest (Doe)- Cream tabby she (Ice that Blows in Storm- White she with blue eyes, Bramble covered in Frost- Brown tabby tom, Ember that Shines Bright- Ginger tabby she)  
Hummingbird that Flies to Flower (Hummingbird)- Ginger she with black socks (Badger that Hunts in Shadows- Black and white she, Sky of Lonely Night (Sky)- Silevr tabby she with blue eyes, Bright Dawn of Morning (Dawn)- Dark red tabby she)  
Star that Shines Alone (Star)- Silver and white she with blue eyes (Ash of Burning Willow (Ash)- Gray tom with ginger spots, Storm of Fading Whispers (Storm)- Gray she with ginger-brown stripes)  
Wise Ones- Rosemary that Grows on Rock - Pale gray she with green eyes

 **Peacemakers's Group**

Peacemaker- Cream tabby she with green eyes  
Helper- White Feather of Owl (White)- White she with yellow socks  
Workers- Sand that Blows over Mountain (Sand)- Sandy tom with black stripes and blue eyes  
Grass that Shines in Sun (Grass)- Pale yellow and brown tom  
Willow that Sheds Under Cloud (Willow)- Mottled brown and ginger tom  
Bud that Falls from Branch (Bud)- Calico she with green eyes  
Flame that Warms Fur (Flame)- Ginger tom with blue eyes  
Lightning that Strikes River (Lightning)- Light gray tom with a blue-gray mask  
Lizard that Darts by Rock (Lizard)- Tan tabby tom with large amber eyes  
Echo that Sounds in Cave (Echo) - Silver tabby she with blue eyes  
Tangle of Tree Branches (Tangle)- Golden she with amber eyes  
Trainees- Leaf that Whispers Story (Leaf)- Small calico she with green eyes  
Spark that Flares from Fire (Spark) - Ash grey she with amber eyes  
Dusk of Falling Stars (Dusk) - Pale gray she with green eyes  
Kit Keepers- Cloud that Drifts Over Skies (Cloud)- White she with green eyes (Snow on Mountain (Snow)- White she with blue eyes, Mouse in Small Burrow (Mouse)- Brown tabby tom, Moss on Dead Oak (Moss)- Bright yellow tabby tom)  
Star that Burns of Fire (Burn)- Red she with cream socks (Robin of the Night (Robin)- Black tom with red belly, Night with Shinning Star (Night)- Black she with long fur, Raven of the Dark (Raven)- Blue-gray tom)  
Storytellers- Howling of the Trees (Howl)- Dark brown tabby she with a twisted and scarred leg  
Call of Lonely Wolf (Call)- Gray tom with blue eyes  
Sweet song of Lovely Bird (Sweet) - Gray she with light stripes  
Amber Blossom Sprouting from Rock (Amber)- Red she with amber eyes and a long tail

 **Bloodshedder's Group**

Bloodshedder- Pale gray tabby tom with long claws  
Punisher- Dark Shadow on Moon (Dark)- Black tom with thick fur and green eyes  
Assassins- Red Feather of Robin (Feather)- Dark red she with green eyes  
Sun that Melts Snow (Sun)- Gold and white tom  
Fire that Burns in Rain (Fire)- Dark red tom with stormy blue eyes  
Rose that Blossoms at Midnight (Rose)- Rose coloured she with green eyes  
Shadow of Buzzing Bee (Bee)- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes  
Ice as Sharp as Thorns (Thorn) - White she with green eyes  
Shadow that Creeps Across Cave (Shadow)- Black she with green eyes  
Novices- Dark Pine over Lake (Pine)- Gray tom with green eyes  
Hawk that Flies at Night (Hawk)- Light brown tabby tom  
Stone that Sharpens Claws (Stone)- Gray tom with one blue, and one amber eye  
Kit Bringers- Falling Shadow of Quail (Quail)- Dark brown tabby with white belly (Owl from Freezing North (Owl)- Dark brown she with silver stripes, Rabbit that Slips on Ice (Rabbit)- White tom with pale blue eyes, Blood that Drips on Snow (Drip) - Ginger she with black paws)  
Slave- Ripple that Flows in Water (Ripple)- Sliver tabby she

 **A/N- YUS! OCs are FILLED! Thank you to everyone who gave an OC! *Hugs Oc givers* Thanks again! Have a cookie (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **-Meow le Craaaaayzzzeee!**


End file.
